The present invention relates to new and improved devices of the nature of finger held pompons, and more particularly the invention is directed to a method and apparatus of manufacture and constructing a finger held pompon. The finger held pompon is constructed of a flattened tubular body having two folded edges of the tubular body, an open end, a set of shoulders at the other end which extend further into a neck or stem on which there is a terminating nodule. On the neck there is affixed and securably maintained a tassel structure or pompon that is secured by a fastener member, staple, C-shaped clamp, clip member, or the like. Such a fastener member is adapted to be fastened by automatic machinery or the like so that the hand held pompons can be manufactured at high speed and at relatively low cost, and with maximum efficiency. By opening the flattened tubular body by squeezing or mashing the distal edges about the opening together, the opening is enlarged for receiving at least one finger. Upon insertion of the finger, the opening is then closed by release of distal edges about the opening, and then the pompon is ready to be waved, swung, and circled about one's body and in the usual manner that pompons are displayed in motion.